Aoth Fezim
Aoth Fezim is a warmage and leader of the Brotherhood of the Griffon. He was formerly captain of the Griffon Legion of Pyarados. Aoth is spell-touched and hasn't aged since the Spellplague. Appearance Aoth is of Mulan descent though he doesn't look like it with his blunt features and short, stocky frame. His body and hands show the intricate tattooing of a wizard. He wears badges revealing him as a rider of the elite Griffon Legion. Since he was affected by the Spellplague, Aoth Fezim's eyes show hints of the blue flame retained inside. In an attempt to restore his eyesight, Aoth had sigils of healing and clearvision tattooed above his eyes. He starts to wear a dark bandage covering his eyes though it is no hindrance to his flame-altered sight. Weapons and Magical Abilities His primary weapon is his long spear that serves as warrior's lance and wizard's staff. He often carries a sword such as a falchion as a secondary weapon. Aoth can summon a flare of silvery light from the head of his spear or a wall of violet flame. The tattoos on his body grant him different kinds of enchantment, such as: *sending warmth flowing through his body - a useful property when flying on his griffon, *cooling his body when needed, *bestowing upon him an enchantment of accuracy, *alleviate magically provoked weakness. He has spells to sober himself on will. Aoth can enhance his nightvision through a spell and cast emerald darts from his fingertips. He can conjure darts of blue light from his fingertips that veer to compensate a victim's dodging movements and seldom miss their intended target. Aoth can also conjure a crackling, forking flare of lightning. Personality Aoth is easy-going by nature. Background The griffon Brightwing was formerly Aoth's familiar. Through their psychic link he could use Brightwing's enhanced senses like his own. Aoth's familiar in 1479 DR is the black griffon Jet. Because the purity of his bloodline was suspect, none of the orders of the Red Wizards of Thay had ever thought to recruit him. History Aoth and Brightwing were the sole survivors of an undead assault on Thazar Keep. Aoth became officer of the Griffon Legion for surviving the fall of Thazar Keep and informing his superior about the invading undead forces. When Pyarados was threatened to be overrun by an undead army, Aoth was charged with cleaning the tharch from the undead, along with its tharchion Nymia Focar, a force of Red Wizards and warrior orders of Kossuth. After the victory at Dulos, a town of Pyarados, Aoth got to know the priestess Chathi Oandem and eventually became her lover. During a scouting flight over the Pass of Thazar, Aoth discovered the venturing bard Bareris Anskuld and took him to his superior, Nymia Focar. Together they fought to repel Szass Tam's hold on Thay. Ten Years Later In 1385 DR, as the war continued over the years, Aoth confided into Bareris that he thought of abandoning the war and Thay altogether but Bareris used his bardic magic to persuade him to stay and fight. During the battle at the Keep of Sorrows against Szass Tam's hordes Aoth was caught in a wave of azure fire - a result of the Spellplague - which luckily didn't kill him like many others but affected his eyes in a strange way, rendering him as good as blind, even leaving some of the blue flame behind in his eyes. The only way that Aoth could see at all was by borrowing Brightwing's senses. Soon it showed that no ordinary blindness had struck him: Though opening his eyes hurt him profoundly, Aoth could still see something, even more than could be seen with normal sight. As long as he couldn't see properly, Aoth proclaimed Bareris captain of the Griffon Legion. When he looked upon Bareris the next time, Aoth saw an illusionary image of Bareris dangling a marionette, twitching its strings to make it dance - a marionette resembling Aoth himself. He realized the meaning of that illusion and confronted Bareris with the truth about his decision of not leaving Thay - Bareris thirst for vengeance under the cover of friendship. Aoth was so disappointed and hurt that from then on he shunned his former friend. Another vision revealed illusionary knives in the hands of would-be captors sent to seize him for vivisection. Unexpectedly it was Mirror who achieved to relieve Aoth Fezim's pain , leaving the griffon rider with a superior ability of sight - Aoth could see in almost lightless gloom and even better than when borrowing Brightwing's superior sense of seeing. With his eyes sight "healed", Aoth took back command of the Griffon Legion. Aoth found out that Dmitra's spymaster Malark Springhill had switched sides to work with Szass Tam from there on. When he confronted the monk with his findings, the monk escaped. The zulkirs decided to attack Szass Tam in his bastion at the Keep of Sorrows believing his magic as shriveled as their own. The fight proved quite disastrous, as one of Szass conjurations, the dream vestige, just inhaled the attacking forces. The zulkirs were forced to flee to Bezantur but were further chased away by Szass. The conflict culminated at the sea with undead auqatic beings battling on Szass Tam's side. In a last attempt to finally overpower the zulkirs and their forces, Szass conjured the dream vestige again. Bareris managed to dissolve the fog-entity by his bardic magic. Aoth later found the bard swimming face-down in the water believing his friend died during the battle with the dream vestige. As is turned out though, Bareris survived albeit changed. Aoth went with the zulkirs to the Wizard's Reach and decided to stay in Exile, while Bareris and Mirror decided to return to Thay and resume opposing Szass Tam's regency. Present (1479 DR) Impiltur After defeating Szass Tam, Aoth led the Brotherhood of the Griffon to Impiltur in 1478 DR where they took a contract to eliminate a cult of demon worshipers. The Brotherhood was betrayed by a noble and were unable to save a village from destruction by the cult. Because of their failure, they were dismissed from their employment in Impiltur. Chessenta After the disaster in Impiltur, the only employment Aoth and the Brotherhood could find was with a noble from Luthcheq. There had been a series of mysterious murders in the city and the noble was concerned that the city militia was unable to maintain order. Aoth and the Brotherhood tracked down and killed the murderers who were Abishai disguised as dragonborn. While Aoth and the Brotherhood were in Chessenta, Two officers in the Brotherhood discovered Tchazzar imprisoned in the Shadowfell. They rescued Tchazzar and he returned to Chessenta to reclaim his throne. Shortly after Tcahazzar's return, Threskel invaded Chessenta. Aoth and the Brotherhood lifted the siege of Soolabax and were key to defeating the Threskelan forces in two battles that ended the war and forced Threskel to become a vassal state of Chessenta. After Alasklerbanbastos was destroyed, Aoth and Cera Eurthos, a priestess of Amaunator, took the dracolich's phylactery and resurrected his soul into the body of a young blue dragon. During questioning, Alasklerbanbastos revealed that he and Tchazzar were participants in the draconic game of Xorvintaal and that Tchazzar was attempting to conquer the human lands on the southern side of the Sea of Fallen Stars to score points. Tchazzar intended to manipulate Akanûl into joining forces with Chessenta to invade Tymanther. In order to prevent the war, Aoth and Cera travelled to Akanûl to convince Queen Arathane not to ally with Tchazzar. At the same time another officer, Khouryn Skulldark, journeyed to High Imaskar to ask the Imaskari to ally with Tymanther. Both groups were successful in their missions but Tchazzar continued to plan his invasion of Tymanther. Tchazzar later learned of the Brotherhood's manipulations and attacked Aoth's forces, setting off the Battle of Luthcheq. The Brotherhood of the Griffon along with allied Akanûlan troops and Chessentans loyal to Shala Karanok defeated Tchazzar's forces and killed Tchazzar. Aoth and the Brotherhood's success against Tchazzar redemed their reputation as a mercenary troop. Because of the political instability of the Southern Sea of Fallen Stars, Aoth intends to keep the Brotherhood in Chessenta in the hopes of future income. Rashemen In late 1479 DR, Aoth traveled with Jhesrhi Coldcreek and Cera Eurthos to Rashemen with the intention of purchasing griffons from the Wychlaren. When he arrived in Immilmar, the Rashemi capital, he found several competing groups who intended to buy the griffons. In the months prior to Aoth's arrival in Rashemen, there were numerous unexplained attacks and killings. The Wychlaren tasked Aoth and the other bidders to aid them in tracking down the person or thing responsible for the attacks. Aoth and the Brotherhood allied with a berserker lodge led by Vandar Cherlinka. Aoth was able to track a group of werewolves who were commanded by a cyclops from the Feywild. The Aoth and friends followed the cyclops through a gate to the Feywild and confronted and subdued his Fomorian mistress. During the attack on the giantess' stronghold, Aoth rescued a fire spirit named Zyl who took Aoth back to Rashemen and introduced him to the Stag King. Aoth was able to convince the Stag King to join forces with the berserkers and the force marched on the Durthan stronghold of the Fortress of the Half-Demon. Aoth and his allies defeated an army of humanoids and undead and drove them into the tunnels under the fortress. After the battle, Dai Shan, a Theskian noble who was attempting to buy the griffons, magically appeared in the tunnels and tricked Aoth and his friends into entering a pocket plane. Aoth was able to find an exit from the plane but the gate in the Prime Material Plane was in Thay. References Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Eltabbar Category:Members of the Griffon Legion of Pyarados Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Warmages Category:Inhabitants of Chessenta Category:Members of the Brotherhood of the Griffon Category:Spellscarred Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of the Old Empires Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Pyarados